Knight (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Knight| }| }| }| } |set = 1 |icon = Knight TFT icon.svg |item = Knight's Vow |synergy = All allies block a flat amount of damage from all sources. * 2 Knights: 15 * 4 Knights: 30 * 6 Knights: 60 }} Knights, champions whom are dedicated to specific nation, or those whom have sworn an oath and would risk their lives to uphold that oath. The synergy reduces damage received, this reduction is applied after the damage has been reduced by armor and magic resistanceDoes it stack? on Reddit. Strategy * Knights are one of the strongest early to mid game traits in the game. They don't fall off late game either. Because their synergy effects all teammates, they are a decent synergy to have in any team composition. * Knights have a wide variety of origins, making them one of the easiest synergies to add to a team composition, too. * Knights do rather well against attack speed based teams, like and . If the opponent is focusing on attack speed over attack damage, then their attacks will be many and small, as opposed to few and large. * Knights are an amazing trait to use if facing champions that deal a lot of damage in multiple hits like , , and plenty more. Knights are a sub-par trait when just trying to reduce damage for heavy one-shot damage dealers akin to , but are far more effective against the former. * and , when combined with Knights, are one of the most defensive team compositions imaginable. With being both of these, he is an amazing addition to a knight team. Items * The Knight synergy also blocks damage from items. This includes , allowing an attacker to ignore the item with a high enough Knight synergy, or high enough magic resistance. * It's already hard enough to deal damage to Knights, adding more defenses can create a situation where the opponent won't deal damage to them. and are great items to achieve this, but any defensive items help. With a 6 knights, having Dragon's Claw means the champion blocks all magic damage equal to or less than 260. * Unless the opponents are dealing 0 damage, increasing a Knights maximum health is always valuable, arguably more valuable than the defenses. Items built from are good, if expecting to take damage from multiple sources. * Adding sustain to Knights adds insult to injury. The best source is , because it also adds maximum health. Having said that, Knights are one of the best users of , with the ability to stay alive long enough to see it activate. Finally, to a lesser extent, can be used as their source of sustain. * All but one of the Knights are melee range, having a lot of units with melee range causes issues with targeting and pathing, giving a champion a can help prevent these issues. Although, knights aren't the best recipient for this item usually. * The turns a non-knight champion into a Knight. This is the only trait item that effects everyone the same regardless of who equips it. Ideally it should be equipped to a champion that can bait synergy's pulse bomb, for added utility. Avoid putting this item on champions like , these champions prefer to have three attack based items, and have little use for the armor provided. Counters * Focus on using special abilities, preferably not ones with damage over time. * Prioritize attack damage more than attack speed. * Single instance high damage attacks are the best, the best examples are: most , most , , and others. * True damage will bypass their resistances. The synergy and champions like and provide this. * are especially powerful on Knight based teams, with and being the best sources. Avoid , as her special ability is basically useless against the Knight synergy. Trivia * If the damage dealt is reduced to 0, instead of a damage number popping up, the word "Blocked." will appear. * A synergy is able to block all itemless basic attacks from champions, except for ; She deals 2.6 damage. * All damage that is blocked will generate mana, even if no damage was dealt. Patch History from . ;V9.20 * Damage blocked reduced to from . ;V9.18 * Damage blocked increased to from . ;V9.15 * Damage blocked reduced to from . * Now reduces all damage instead of only from basic attacks. * Now affects all allies instead of Knights only. ;V9.13 - Added * Knights ignore damage from basic attacks. * , , , , , . * . }} References Category:TFT traits